


радуйся солнцу, солнце

by Marlan



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flaff, M/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: картину мира своего собираю
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 5





	радуйся солнцу, солнце

текно спрашивает абсолютно возмутительную вещь, которая заставляет тайпа подавлять желание перевернуть стол вместе с их обедом, самого текно тоже, чтобы он лежа решил для себя, что думать, прежде чем говорить — хорошая идея.

чуть теплый ветер касается щеки тайпа, за ним — теплая знакомая рука с холодным кольцом, от чего по телу мимолетно пробегают мурашки. _приятные_. в груди не помещается необъятное желание прильнуть к руке, коснуться губами — _как вчера ночью_ — заснуть в греющих объятиях, заснуть, обнимая, и проснуться также, несмотря теплый ветер из окна и слепящее солнце.

тайп насильно недовольно морщится и наклоняет голову вбок, чтобы рука тарна больше не соблазняла его щеки.

и начинает по ней скучать.

тарн садится рядом, настолько близко, что они тут же соприкасаются коленками под столом, а текно на секунду поднимает глаза к потолку и шепотом произносит _что-то_ , на что тарн улыбается.

— что у вас опять? — тайп не отнимает глаз от тарелки, когда тарн спрашивает это, он не обращает внимание на его тихий-тихий шипящий смех и улыбку, которая, несомненно, масляными красками и цветочными бутонами расцветает на его губах. но он _хочет_ поднять глаза и обвести ее в своей памяти черным маркером заново, как делает каждый раз.

и тайп прикрывает веки на секунду, прежде чем взглянуть на тарна, снова чувствуя в груди _необъятное_ , снова чувствуя «я вижу тебя, но все равно скучаю», и легче на небо смотреть в солнечный день, чем на тарна, который смотрит на него _так_.

тайп обыденно кривит лицо, и:  
— ничего, — злостно взглянув на отвернувшегося к окну текно.

тарн не выспрашивает, только глупо улыбается в тарелку, и тайпу так хочется его лицо спрятать в своих ладонях, вытряхнуть все из сумки и надеть ее на его голову, попросить не улыбаться _так_ на людях, _мало тебе одного влюбленного идиота_.

ночью, когда они уже успели лечь в холодную кровать под холодное одеяло и согреться под ним, тарн, прильнув губами к щеке тайпа, шепотом в самое ухо спрашивает:  
— что у вас опять было? — и тайп злостно отодвигается от него и его противного дыхания в шею.

— но спрашивал _какого черта_ я провонял куревом, — тихо рычит тайп уже тарну куда-то в губы, предвкушая снова поцелуй такой, будто они выкурили сигарету одну на двоих.

тарн улыбается ему так широко, что тайпу снова приходится подавлять желание _съездить ему по зубам_ , но он только сам улыбается в темноту и кладет на лоб свою холодную ладонь, чтобы прекратить наконец _дрожь_.

и чуть дрожащая рука тарна ложится сверху.


End file.
